


Happy

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Waiter Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "congratulating the other on getting a new job (preferably derek gets the job, cos he needs to reinsert into society some day XD)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Stiles is just about to give his order to his waiter when he looks up from the menu and sees a pair of hazel-green eyes. A _familiar_ pair of hazel-green eyes.

"Derek?" He chokes out.

Derek looks amused and raises an eyebrow at him.

"May I take your order?" he asks, as if they don't even know each other.

Stiles gapes. Derek is dressed in black pants and white shirt, just like the rest of the staff in this fancy restaurant Stiles and his dad is visiting.

"You work here?" Stiles asks. He can't imagine Derek working as a waiter. Scratch that, he can't imagine Derek working at all.

"Yes, I thought that would be rather obvious," Derek deadpans and John chuckles at that. Stiles turns to him.

"Aren't you surprised to see Derek here?" he asks because his dad seems to take Derek's new job with ease.

John grins at him.

"He was the one who told me they were hiring," Derek says.

Stiles turns to his dad, feeling betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That they were hiring? Don't you like being a deputy?" John asks, smirking and Stiles can tell he's very pleased with himself.

"Not that... just- I- never mind."

Stiles can't say that John should've told him about telling Derek about it. His crush is a secret and shall remain so till Stiles dies. John looks at him with a knowing look and Stiles ignores it and turns to Derek again.

"So you work here? Great!"

"It is," Derek says and smiles. He looks happy, Stiles notices. It's not that they don't see each other, because they do, they see each other almost every week but it's mostly to take down yet another evil that has come to harass the town. Derek never looks happy when they're meeting. The happiness looks good on him. Stiles wants to be the one to make Derek happy.

"What would you like to have?" Derek asks and takes their orders with a small smile on his face. Happiness definitely suits him.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" John asks and Stiles is snapped out of his reverie of watching Derek's ass in those tight, black pants.

"What-? I- No- There's nothing to tell."

John sighs.

"Did you know that I asked your mom to marry me at this very place?" he says instead of saying anything more about Derek.

"I didn't," Stiles says, his voice softer, as always when he thinks or talks about his mom. John smiles fondly and then gets something mischievous in his eyes.

"Which is why you should tell Derek," he says and Stiles groans and if they hadn't been in a fancy restaurant he would have banged his head against the table.

Stiles asks him to just drop the subject and John does, but not after adding: "He likes you too, you know."

Stiles can't help but think of those words for the rest of the dinner. After they've eaten they part ways at their cars and Stiles watches his dad drive off. He sits in his jeep, waiting and thinking about what his dad said. John is known to be observant, hell, he isn't sheriff for nothing, so Stiles trusts his dad when John says Derek likes Stiles back. It's just very hard to grasp the fact.

He sits there for so long, in such deep thoughts that he startles when there's a knock on his window.

"Derek, what have I said about sneaking up on me?" he gasps, clutching his shirt where his heart beats madly, before winding down the window.

Derek smirks, the bastard. He probably didn't sneak either, he probably just walked like a normal person and Stiles was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice him.

"What are you still doing here?" Derek asks.

Stiles sighs and rubs awkwardly at his neck. Derek treats him like everyone else, how could John think Derek likes Stiles? Besides, Derek is hot and Stiles is... well, he's not.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, concern evident and Stiles wants to grab him and kiss him for being concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just- Well, I really like this... person and I'm not sure what to do about it."

The change in Derek is immediate and quite obvious, his shoulders stiffen and he clenches his jaw. Stiles gapes, was his dad right?

"If you really like them, you should ask them out," Derek says and then mutters, barely audible, "They'd be crazy to say no to you."

"I-" Stiles stammers and stares at Derek. Derek doesn't meet his eyes.

"Do you _like_ me?" he blurts out.

"Of course I do, we're friends," Derek answers.

Stiles sighs.

"Do you like me-like me?" he clarifies.

Derek honest-to-god blushes at that.

"It doesn't matter," he says, his voice low.

"Of course it matters," Stiles says and Derek looks hurt. He's still not looking at Stiles though, because if he did he'd see the smile on Stiles' face.

"No, I'll get over it, I'm sorry, I should-"

"If you like someone you should tell them," Stiles mimics Derek's previous advice.

"Well, I think I just did," Derek grinds out, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here. Stiles knows that if it was up to Derek, he would probably hole himself up in his apartment and not going out for days. Derek usually does that when he's unhappy about something. Come to think of it, Derek usually does this whenever Stiles has been on a date...

"I should go," Derek says and turns away from the car.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Stiles says and grabs Derek's shirt. "Come here!" he demands and Derek turns around to face him again. Stiles goes in for the big hit.

Trying to kiss someone when they're on the other side of a car door is awkward as hell, but then Derek kisses back and the awkwardness  sort of disappears. Stiles smiles as Derek steps back.

"Now," Stiles says, "you can either come with me home or you could go to your own place and mope."

Derek hurries around the car and scrambles into the seat. Stiles laughs and Derek sends him a blinding smile. Turns out, Stiles actually is the one who makes Derek happy. He's very happy about that.


End file.
